Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a banknote discrimination apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Banknote handling apparatuses, such as automated teller machines (ATMs), in which a plurality of sensors, light sources, and the like are arranged in order to discriminate between whether or not a banknote is genuine and the banknote handling apparatuses perform a complex discrimination processing. As one of the representative methods to perform processing to discriminate between whether or not a banknote is genuine, there is a method that discriminates whether or not the banknote is genuine by detecting the spectrum of the fluorescence of a genuine note when a fluorescent material is included in the banknote.
A method described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-109598 will be described. FIG. 24 is a configuration view of a banknote discrimination apparatus that is known in the related art. A banknote 74 sent by a banknote conveying device 75 controlled by a controller/discriminator 76 is irradiated with the light of a light source 71 that is an ultraviolet LED, and a fluorescent substance printed on the banknote 74 is detected by an optical filter fluorescent sensor 73. A detected signal is converted into a voltage by a circuit 72, and is read as a signal pattern corresponding to each pixel of the optical filter fluorescent sensor 73. Whether or not the banknote 74 is genuine is discriminated by comparing the read signal with a signal pattern of a genuine note based on the spectrum of the fluorescent substance printed at a determined position on the banknote recorded in advance in the controller/discriminator 76.